Rescued? I think
by cynicalone94
Summary: Random line thrown into a story that kind of developed a life of it own. Random Wierdness ensues.


Disclaimer: I don't own X-men because if I did, Jean wouldn't have lost it and she and Scotty would have gotten married and lived happily ever after because they are the cutest couple ever.

This is the end- ish of a story I was writing. I added a random sentence in and while I went back later and took it out to finish the story, it kind of took a life all of its own.

**Rescued? I think**

And in those splitity seconds, the brotherhoooooood underwent a wicked personality switch.

"OMG Boss! Mystique hates me!"

"What makes you say that?" Magneto asked, half focusing on the scent of Adamantium that he could feel in the area.

"Why else would she be aircraft marshaling the X - jet on the roof?"

"Oh of the sun and stars! How could she do this to me?"

Suddenly, the star shifted back to its alignment and they went back to normal.

"The X - men are here, I mobilized the troops, what do you want me to do?"

"Turn the temperature up, we are only at 103 degrees. If they think they can rescue their little friend, Well, they can't."

Suddenly, the door blew open and standing in the doorway was one very pissed Mystique (the sun was back off alignment)

"Where the heck is my blow dryer! Did you sell it on E bay because of the budget cuts?"

"Why the heck were you parking the Sexy - jet anyway, dix ya miss da memo, dere da emeny."

"Yeah well, I van to suck their. . . VEGTABLES!"

SMASH

"He's just a boy."

"I know, Luke, I am your father."

"A my name is Bobby and B I don't believe your a guy."

"Give me your Man Card NOW!"

"Rogue what did I ever do to you?"

"You kidnapped me and tried to kill my boyfriend, no wait boyfriend sounds so, i don't know, my significant other."

"Oh, huh, yeah. Well, I guess there is that but, Dolly, your my only twue love."

"My name isn't Dolly, you really suck at this don't ya?"

"I don't care, all I know is . . . You stole my cookie!"

"No, no, no, I MADE you a cookie, but then I eated it!"

"Wait a minute, how did you two get out of your cells?"

"I just told the guard that you were my mother, I've never seen anyone go quite that pale."

"I said that I was your long lost only twue love, the guy feinted. BOOM!"

"Gosh dang it, why is it so hard to find good help these days."

"Maybe you should stop hiring your cousins children so that she won't eat you ear."

"I'm vewry fond of my hearing."

"HUH WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Stop shouting you alphabet soup, she might hear you."

"Nah, she don't got no ears, why do ya think she wants yours."

"I love you."

"Boss, yar great and all but my swing is permanently set in the other direction, unless Bobby over there is interested."

"But Eric, I thought you loved me." Mystique said as she entered the room ignoring the fact that Pyro was still giving Bobby googly eyes.

"Nah, yer just some guy I met online."

"There goes another Man Card."

"Will ya shut up an kiss me, my one twue love."

"I told ya, that cookie was never yours to bagin with."

"Eric, we didn't meet online, it was over the phone."

"Yeah, your cousin hooked you guys up, after you rejected her brother." Pyro said not taking his eyes off Bobby who was starting to inch away, slowly bringing his arm up for the attack.

Suddenly a cry of "Chick Fight!" filled the air from who knows where and Mystique and Pyro spontaneously launched at each other.

The rest of the people in the room, (friend and foe alike) began making bets on who would win the fight and then suddenly Pyro stopped,

"Hey, Hey Wait! I'm not a chick!"

"Then why are you hitting on me!" Bobby cried out in annoyance.

"What kind of a dumb question is that hot stuff?"

"My name is ICEman!"

"I know, it's kinda oxymoronic aint it?"

"That's it! Give me your Man Card."

"What did I do to you?"

"Your hitting on my boyfriend!"

"Oh, he's taken, dang." He turned to Wolverine.

"Are you taken too?"

Wolverine extended a claw,

"Whadda ya think Bub?"

"Your not my type anyway. Cyclops . . . "

A dark voice entered his head.

"He's taken and if you think breathing is worth your time, I'd move on."

"Riggght! Petie!"

"Are you fond of that muscle in the center of your chest. Cause I can take it out without an incision." Shadowcat said angrily.

"Nightie."

"I agree with Nightcrawler, I do pity you if you don't back off."

"Nobody loves me!" Pyro screamed as he collapsed to the ground.

"Do you not remember me telling you not five minutes ago that I do." Magneto said in a teary voice.

"I'm all alone." Mystique said sadly, "So's Wolverine."

"Do you bleed blue too, cause we'll find out if you take one step closer."

"One is the loneliest number that you'll ever find."

"Doesn't anyone care about me, I don't really like metal head."

"Nobody likes me, everybody hates me, I'm going to go eat worms."

Then suddenly a purring voice from out of sight said.

"Does anyone know where some really powerful nail clippers are because my adamantium nails are out of control?"

Wolverine's head shoots up, maybe he wouldn't be unlucky in love forever.

The Scarlet Witch dropped down from the sky.

"I love you flame brain."

Pyro smiles,

"Finally someone to love, who's enraged significant other won't strike."

Magneto looked at Mystique.

"You're right, I do love you."

She smiled finally content and everyone was happily coupled off.

Suddenly, the words THE END came down from the ceiling.

"Hey, why is it over?" Pyro asked.

"I don't want to change the rating and you guys are looking a little frisky." The author said just before everything went dark.

"And that is the end." the author said.

"No it aint" voice cried.

"Don't turn the light off on me!"

The credits started to roll.

"Don't we at least get good credits music?"

Music starts

_I wanna know what love is. I want you to show me._

"Now it's over."

THE END

BOOM!

"That was my foot you doomcoft!"

"Sorry!"

"Guys, the story is over!"

"OH Sorry."

"I promise, it's really over this time."

THE END

The lights come back on.

"Guys! You promised!"

"I don't trust them in the dark."

"CAN'T WE ALL BE FRIENDS!"

"Guys, where'd the ceiling go?"

"Oh, it's been gone since about a millisecond before scarlet got here."

"Scarlet? Hey, get your hands off my daughter you Mutant scum!"

"You disowned me _daddy. _Now Shuddup or I kill you."

"Guys, did ya miss da memo, it's over."

"You're breaking up with me!"

"Shut up! I could kill you with a sentence."

"Prove it!"

"And suddenly Pyro died!"

Pyro collapsed dead to the floor.

"And then he came back to life, and died again! back, dead, back, dead, back, dead, back, dead, dead more, back! Do you believe me NOW! I can do anything!"

"Prove it!"

"And then suddenly, Pyro was a chick!" 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"And then his voice cracked."

"HHHHHHHHhhHHhhHhhhhhHHHHHH!"

"And his hair grew six feet! And then he shrunk to three inches tall, still with seven feet of hair."

"Are we done here or do I need to prove my point more. Gosh dang it that sentence needed a question mark!"

"You win! Just fix it!"

"And then Pyro was normal, or at least, as normal as he can be and still be Pyro."

"Now its over!"

All of the men took their girls and their arms and dipped them as the lights went out. AGAIN

CRASH!

"You idiot, you dropped me!" Pyro screamed

"You're the guy, why am the one wearing the pants in this relationship?"

"Sorry, can we get lights and try this again?"

The lights came back on and this time all the GUYS took their girls in their arms and dipped them.

There was an explosion and all the lights went out.

"Now that was electrifying!"

THE END

"Punny."

"The story is OVER!"

THE END

"Why is this the end centered differently then the one before."

CRASH!

THE END

"You know if you really want this over, you should stop writing."

"Yeah, don't make this our fault Ms. I Control Everything."

"_Then there began a slow gas leak, they were all trapped and everyone died. EXCEPT FOR ME."_

_ " HA!"_

THE END!

(for now)


End file.
